characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson
“79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs" ~Gumball Watterson Summary Gumball Watterson is an antropromorphic cat that lives in the town of Elmore with his best friend/half brother Darwin, sister Anais, Mother Nicole, and his father Richard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher ' '''Name: '''Gumball Watterson '''Origin: '''Amazing World of Gumball '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''12 '''Classification: '''Anthropormorpic Cat '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Characteristics, 4th wall awareness, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Summoning with the Phone, Imagination Empowerment, Toonforce, Video Game Materialization with the Console, Precognition, Limited Shapeshifting (Partial Conversion since Gumball once stretched his arm to reach an airplane, extended his tail, and made his body stronger w/ muscle supplements; Partial change of appearance when Gumball and Darwin were looking like Richards for a few seconds ago in the "The Kids" episode and becoming temporary older in "The Finale" episode), Some form of dimensional travel, Age Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Resistance to Reality Warping, Regeneration (At Low-Godly, regenerated from eating himself out of existence), Teleportation '''Attack Potency: At least Building Level (Cracked Penny's shell , which was unaffected by a bolt of lightning), possibly higher (Could possibly scale to Darwin's sneeze, which sneezed down multiple city blocks, although nothing confirms that Gumball scales to that.) Speed: MFTL+ (Went from an unknown planet to Earth in 3 Seconds. Due to the appearance of this planet, it's safe to assume that it's Saturn. The distance between Saturn and Earth is 1.2 billion kilometers per hour . For Gumball to travel that distance in 3 seconds would mean that he can travel at speeds of 1 trillion, 440 billion kilometers per hour or 1,334 times the speed of light.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building, possibly higher Durability: Building level, possibly higher (Can tank attacks from Darwin on a regular basis who's strength is comparable to his), At least Multi-Galaxy Level with maximum toon force (Survived the big bang), likely Universal+ '(Tanked attacks from the Console who could rip the fabric of the universe.) 'Stamina: 'Varies 'Range: Standard Melee, higher with Toon force Standard Equipment: Phone, Console, The Remote (For a short while until Rob takes it back) Intellegence: Above Average '''(Has an understanding of how life and the world works around him despite being a kid. In his search of the meaning of life he found many answers.) '''Weaknesses: Is still a kid. Hasn't been in much hand to hand combat. Usually puts himself into situations where he could easily get out of it but he makes it worse. Note: 'The speed feat doesn't come from Gumball being launched to space, it's him coming back down. Him coming from space to Earth contradicts terminal velocity and the fact that Earth's gravity near Jupiter is so small that Gumball couldn't come down. Fights '''Notable Victories: ' '''Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) - Snake's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce User Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Manipulator Category:Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon